This invention relates generally to generation and transmission of light, as from an LED source or sources; and more particularly concerns improvements in coupling devices enabling such transmission of light.
There is need for improvements in apparatus and methods to overcome deficiencies and problems with prior coupling system.
It is a major object to provide improved apparatus and methods as referred to. Basically, the invention provides an improved lens adapted for transmission of light comprising
a) a lens body, defining an axis,
b) threading on the lens body extending about
said axis, for reception in threading associated with the holder.
A further object is to provide threading on the lens body that includes multiple threads extending about said axis. Such threads are typically foreshortened to allow for tightening into the threading associated with the holder in less than about one full turn of the lens relative to the holder.
An additional object is to provide such threads on the lens body that extend only part way about the axis, as for example only about one-half way about the axis. Six such threads may advantageously be provided, to extend peripherally of the body, spiralling about the axis.
Yet another object is to provide a lens holder that extends only part way about said axis. As will be seen, the holder may extend about the lens threading, the holder threading having axial extent greater than the axial extent of such threading on the lens.
A yet additional object includes provision of threading associated with the holder includes multiple threads each having more than one full turn about the lens body, and the threading on the lens body includes multiple threads each having less than one full turn about said axis.
The threading associated with the holder advantageously including six threads each having about two full turns about the lens body, and the threading on the lens body includes six threads each having about one-half full turn about said axis.
A yet further object is to provide lens threads and connector mating threads or retaining ring threads configured to permit the mating parts to be push onto the lens and than with a half a turn to secure the two parts together. This feature prevents the wire leads of the connector from being twisted during installation.
An additional object is to provide thread pitch that allows for the connector or retaining ring and lens to be secured in only one full turn. In this regard connector and retaining ring may have six separate half threads with equally spaced wrap around the diameter. The lens mating six threads typically have two full turns which permits the units to be secured to varying thickness panels for example from a 32nd of an inch to xc2xcth inch thick.
Additionally, the mating lens and connector or retaining ring may be configured to be secured by hand tightening. If the connector or retaining ring are tightened past the secure point then the threads will slip back into a previous thread. This feature prevents the plastic threads of the lens, connector or retaining ring from being stripped. Also, when a rubber grommet is used between the panel and the connector or retaining ring, it functions as a locking unit. As the connector or retaining ring is tightened the grommet will compress. This compression causes backpressure on the threads of the mating parts providing a locking means. When a rubber seal is installed between the lens and the panel it prevents the entry of water and dust through the panel opening.
An added object is to provide for leads of a 10 mm LED to be installed, using A and B entry ports, a terminal being located in each of the chambers beneath the entry ports completing the electrical connection. A four leaded flux LED can be accommodated using the four connector entry ports with their associated terminal contracts. The connector""s four box terminals permit electricity to be introduced into three of the four LED leads while the fourth lead is common to all. The LED can then emit a full range of colors by electrically exciting various combinations of the LED leads.
Yet another object is to provide a method of extracting heat from the LED via connector terminals, which prevents over heating and extends the operating life of the device. As will be seen, the LEDs can provide a point source of light. The lens may have Fresnel rings, which disperses the LED point source of light and spreads it over the entire lens surface, providing a wide viewing angle.